Wish
by RamblingMinister
Summary: She wished for a chance in life. He granted it. But it also comes with a price, a very expensive one. AU
1. The Wishgranter meets the Wisher

**N/A YAY!! My first _The Cat Returns _ficcy! LOL!! Yes, this is another _Cinderella _in the _Cat Returns. _By the way, Alvalon is the country where they live and it's perfectly normal to see a half cat in these parts. Haru's kinda unused to it though. LOL**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Cat Returns, _which is my current obsession.**

* * *

The pain was nullifying, it was terrible. It crawled to her spine like a cold touch, traveling downwards and upwards again to spite her as she scrubbed harder. Legs tucked under her feet, back down, sweat dripping, she didn't even blink as the salty sweat dripped down her brow. It didn't matter, the stain on the wooden floor mattered more than her discomfort. _'How on Alvalon does it stay so stubbornly?' _The young girl thought to herself darkly, _'Come on, you stupid stain! Ma'am and the hags are nearly here!' _In that thought she scrubbed harder. She definitely did _not _want to get whipped and sent to bed without dinner again.

The echoes of high heels clicking against the floor caught her attention. She looked up desperately in the kitchen doors and back again to the obnoxious stain, she scrubbed harder and felt her whole body freeze in terror as the door creaked, swinging open languidly and revealed a beautiful and elegantly dressed woman in her mid thirties. The maid gulped and scrambled to her feet clumsily, bowing so deeply that she could touch her nose with her knees.

Her voice quivered in fright as she spoke meekly, "Good evening, madam. H-how was your visit to the palace, my Lady Eliza?" Brown eyes dropped to the mucky small stain that would foil the young girls dinner. She squeezed her eyes shut and shuffled to the stain and stepped in it.

"Quaint," the word rolled of her tongue easily, "I trust you prepared dinner, Haru? Is Butler here?" She walked amiably towards her young tattered looking maid and her velvet red dress softly brush against her mousy colored hair, making the lady frown in disgust.

"Yes, ma'am. Tonight's dinner will be Caesar salad and corn soup. Would you like some red wine to accompany your meal, ma'am?" Haru still dared not to look up, terror struck her whole as she struggled not to cry in front of her. Whippings taught her not to long ago.

"Yes, that'd be lovely. I have a guest coming over for dinner, so be a good girl, understand?" scrunching her nose, she turned to leave, only to pause as Haru softly said, "But madam, I only prepared for four, not five. How are we to accommodate your guest?" But they both knew the answer to her naïve question. Of course they did, it happened once too many times, after all.

Lady Eliza Larayne didnt bother to look at Haru as she replied with a wicked smile, "Well then, don't bother eating then. You need to go on a diet anyway." With that being said, she closed the door firmly and laughed inaudibly to herself.

Haru groaned in the kitchens and glared at the stain under her feet, "What was the purpose of hiding you if I don't get dinner, anyway?" She muffled a frustrated scream and stomped in it multiple of times, "Gah! I don't know why I bother!"

"Because you need dinner, ya skinny Chicky!" A deep _mreaow _made her stiffen and turn towards the voice. A very large white cat perched in the window sill and licked his paws without a single care in the world.

The maid shook her head and walked over to him, "No, I'm not. I'm just.... hungry."

"Been hungry for days, thats what you mean." The fat cat flicked his tanned tail and scowled up to her, "Face it, skinny, you need to eat and your stupid hag of a step mother is exploiting you to the point of death." To emphasize his point he stood up his hind legs and put his paws in his hips, glaring at her.

"Muta, you know I can't do anything about it. I need someone to put a roof over my head and take care of me until I get a good husband," Haru sighed dejectedly, "and that isn't much hope considering my family situation right now."

Muta snorted in disgust and jumped down to her feet, "Take care of you? Humbug, your taking care of _them_, not the other way 'round. I say, like I did a million times, to run off and go to one of my associates. He says that he needs a nanny, its a good chance." He walked around her feet, brushing his white fur against it comfortingly as he tried to coerce her into giving up.

Sadly, Haru already knew about his little tricks and walked past him, unfazed. "And if I'm not accepted, eh? What am I going to do? Like I said, a roof sounds much appealing than the gutters, Muta." Having said that, she began preparing her mistresses dinner. She ran around the kitchen down to the basement for the wine, warily watching the kitchen clock as the fat cat made himself comfortable in the small plush bed. The Larayne family had always liked cats, but unfortunately, cats didn't seem to share the same affections. Finally, the clock struck 6:30 and a twinkle of a bell alerted Haru and set the food in the grandly decorated serving trolley. Casting one final 'look' at Muta, she scrambled ungracefully to the dining room.

She peeked through the small gap of the lavish doors and chocked back a gasp. Four people sat regally around the white table, chatting pleasantly with each other. Her step family, Lady Eliza and her two twins, Louise and Ivette, giggled at their male guest. The said male guest was a cat in a suit. A handsome ginger cat too. Haru blinked and shook her head, _'Stranger things has happened in Alvalon.'_

She walked through the door, and four sophisticated eyes were already staring at her with either shock or impatience. Haru blushed, shame faced and kept her head low as she served the food to them. The first one to serve was Lady Eliza. She had a sickly sweet smile plastered in her face as Haru served the soup. "Don't embarrass me, Haru." Despite her charming smile, she looked at her meaningfully as she whispered it to her. Haru could only nod and stare at her feet. The next ones was her step sisters, they were easier to distract as they hanged on to the words of the gentleman cat.

But the last one, it was difficult. Haru struggled not to stare at his long ginger tail that smoothly flicked about. A bemused chuckle met her ears as she set down his soup and salad, "I don't mind, just so you know." Instantly, she turned to him and gaped. Two piercing jade eyes met her dull ones and smiled kindly. His whiskers moved and she stared.

The words stumbled out before she could control it, "Are you a real cat?" Haru mentally hit herself with a bat after it came out. She heard her sisters and step mother gasp in horror and she knew for sure the whip was ready to go.

Without so much of a blink, the cat man smiled graciously, "Yes, yes, I am. Well, more like a human turned cat, but nonetheless a cat." He reached for his wine that she had poured and sipped it quietly.

Her interest tripled at this, "Human? How did you do that?" _'If I get whipped, might as well make the most of it.'_

"Everything and anything can happen in Alvalon, milady. It doesn't matter of which your rank or social standing, it always comes down to talent." The catman smiled again at her wide-eye stare, "Where are my manners? I am Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, please call me Baron. And does the sweet lady have a name?"

She nearly fainted, "Y-you mean... me?" He nodded and she looked at him, bewildered as she stammered out her name, "Um, m-my name is Haru, sir. Just out of curiosity, aren't you, what I mean is, isn't Baron von Gikkengen, well, the Wizard?"

Baron took a sip again, "I am. Just out of curiosity, why are you serving me while you are clearly a member of the family?" His gaze swept towards the Lady, who stared dumbstruck at their conversation.

"Oh- erm, my good Baron, whatever are you saying? She's my Maid-of-all-work, we have no familial relations whatsoever, right Haru?" She casted a smile to her and instantly, the young maid knew what it meant. Haru nodded numbly and scuttled back to her little corner, ignoring Baron's stare.

Louise tittered across the table, "Baron, I never got to ask why your visiting us, may I ask the reason?" Her golden locks fell on her shoulders as she leaned closer eagerly. Under the light of the chandelier above them, it gave the young woman's face a ethereal glow.

"Please, do tell, Baron." Her sister, Ivette, was a mysterious beauty, she was neither good or bad to Haru in all the years they lived together. She preferred to keep to herself. Ivette's raven hair was pulled up into a bun and stray hair curled around her face, framing it perfectly as her grey eyes glittered in interest.

The Barons eye tore away from the plain maid and smiled pleasantly at the two eager and beautiful young ladies, "My apologies, ladies. Tonight I have visited because of an invitation from the royal family. The young prince Lune is going to choose his bride in the ball. All ladies in the kingdom is invited." There was a gasp in the room, this time, it was pure delight. A chorus of "Oh my!" and "Marry Prince Lune?!" was heard. The Baron nodded, "That's right, by all ladies, Lady Eliza, I mean, _all ladies._" He casted her a meaningful look and began eating his food.

Tight lipped, Eliza glared at Haru but smiled pleasantly at the Baron, "By all means, yes! I have been meaning to reward my good maid, such a splendid job she does with our house, don't you think?" But Haru could see venom and ferocity rearing its ugly head already.

Baron swallowed, "Ah, yes. You have quite a charming house, my Lady."

"Haru is very dedicated to her work around the house, I don't know what'll we do without her!" Louise exclaimed, miffed about being ignored. "How is the Palace, Baron?"

He paused, for the first time Haru had met him, there was uncertainness in hie eyes, "It's fair, milady. Excuse me." Finishing his food, he looked at Haru, "Would you mind telling me where the washing room is?"

She debated whether to tell him or guide him, Eliza caught her eye, "Haru, please guide our guest, please." After Baron had bowed, Haru wordlessly guided the cat man out of the dining room. In a matter of minutes, there was silence between them as they walked soundlessly in the empty hall.

"Miss Haru, do you like your life here?" Haru stopped and behind her, Baron stopped too.

Uncertainly, she started, "W-why do you ask?"

The Baron smiled and simply replied, "I grant wishes." A pregnant pause filled the air. Haru felt her heart race. '_Wishes,'_ she thought, _'I haven't thought about that ever since-' _Baron continued, slicing through her thougts, "Do you have anything you want?"

Skeptically, Haru turned to face him, "Why would you, a stranger, want to know mine?" Her, a maid, an all too thin maid with no future, even if she did seek out her fortunes and run away from this place.

Out of nowhere, his top hat appeared in his head and he took it off, bowing elegantly to her, "Besides being the Wizard, I am also a Wishgranter to those who needs it, impractical or practical." His tone was smooth and careful and his smile was small but genuine. There was something about him, an aura that pulled Haru in.

Despite herself, Haru grinned, "That's rather foolish. _Impractical or practical. _Ok, I guess a wish won't hurt anyone," She folded her arms across her chest and paused. What did she want? She didn't know, maybe a nice bed to sleep on at night? Dinner every night? Her mouth moved and to her surprise, she told him something she least expected with overwhelming emotions, "I wish.... for a chance in life."

The Baron straightened up, grinning as he wore his top hat his emerald eyes glinting in untold mirth, "Your wish is my command." As those words rang in her ears, Haru gasped as a blinding light appeared.

_'What on earth-?!' _She thought as the light engulfed her, promptly knocking her out.


	2. Lets see you Breathe

**n/a Truth be told, I really have no clue where this story is going to go... the only thing I know is its based on cinderella but thats about it really. Care to give any suggestions? I'd much appreciate it. Please, please, review this. I really desperately want to improve my writing.... I'm shamelessly begging. How sad indeed. *sigh***

**Disclaimer: Me no own _The Cat Returns _it's owned by _Studio Ghilbli _which me no hold any ownership. I'm middleclass.  
**

* * *

_Autumn leaves fell from the ground as the breeze carried them throughout the small park but, the little girl payed no heed to it, instead running up to a man with kindly eyes, both had wide grins spread across their faces. The man cradled his ten year old daughter as she ran to his arms with joy, together they laughed and laughed until tears of happiness sprang in their eyes, blurring their vision. It didn't matter. They mattered right now. The moment between an awaiting daughter and a father that had had travelled for a long time._

"_Haru, sweetheart, I missed you so much," The man said as he kissed her forehead tenderly, "I should have never left you!"_

_The little girl in his arms, Haru, giggled up at him, "Don't be silly daddy! You need to go to work too!" Her voice dropped into a whisper and looked at him with adoring eyes, "I missed you too, daddy, I missed you so much."_

_Her father said nothing but clutch his daughter tighter and cooed comforting words. Reluctantly, he broke away and started hesitantly, "Haru...my sweet, I... I have a surprise for you."_

_With curious wide brown eyes, Haru smiled eagerly, "What kind of surprise? Is it a new doll?" But she saw inner conflict in her fathers eyes and instantly, her smile and enthusiasm slipped off completely. _

"_No, no, love, its, uh... love," the man pecked her cheek again, "I want you to know that I would never replace your mother, OK? I loved her very much before she..." He couldn't finish it, it was too painful._

_The little girl nodded, understanding him completely. Her lips trembled, but she buckled up, determined not to cry for her precious father,"What is it, daddy? Did you find me a new mommy?"_

_He looked up at her with uncertain eyes, as if he was debating whether or not to tell her. Finally, he said to her, "Yes, love. I got you a new mommy."_

Haru woke gasping and sprang straight up, knocking over the huge white cat that lounged next to her. She ignored the complains of Muta and clutched her heart, imploring it to stay calm. Then she noticed something. She was in her homely , she turned to the grumbling cat in the floor, "Hey, Muta, why am I in my room?"

"Because you were sleeping," the cat flatly replied as he glared at her.

"Oh, I see," there was a slight pause between them, "Why?"

With a heavy sigh the fat cat stood up by his hind legs and huffed, "You fainted, Chicky. Fainted! I told ya your not eating enough! I should've known this was going to happen-"

"Fainted? Was the Baron there?"

Quite miffed by her interruption, Muta glowered, "Yeah, what about him?"

The young woman said nothing but space out. Then randomly hyperventilate, "Oh my God, Muta! Baron- he's, oh my God! It's just- it was so cool! But at the same time it was terrifying! I thought I finally died and-"

"Woah there Chicky! There will be no _dying_," he was still making sense of what his mistress was trying to say, "now, explain in a plain understandable_ Alvalonian _what happened."

Trying to calm herself, she took deep breaths and slowly began to explain, "Muta, you cannot believe what just happened."

"What, you finally decided to run away?" The cat said dryly as he leapt up (unsuccessfully) to clamber up back to her bed.

She gave a slight glare to him, "_No_, Muta, for the last millionth time." She sighed, "Baron, he's-"

A screech downstairs halted her in mid sentence, **"HARU!! COME HERE, I NEED YOUR HELP!!!"** It sounded like Louise.

Haru, sighed and rolled her eyes and called back, "COMING, MY LADY!!" Instantly, she flew out her bed and began changing to a much comfortable clothes after she realized she had slept with her maid uniform.

Muta growled as he turned around, giving the young lady her privacy, "You don't have to go you know, in fact, we can run away! You won't ever have to-"

She cut in mid rant by scratching his ear, "I know, Muta. I know, but really what are the chances an employer would hire a pathetic thing like me?" Haru whispered softly as she petted his head and with a last half hearted grin, she rushed down from her bed room attic to a much grander bedroom.

The moment she opened Louise's bedroom door, the lady herself enveloped her into a bone crushing hug, "Haru! Thank goodness your here!"

Being rather weak from malnourish, Haru had a tough time. Struggling for breath, Haru wheezed, "Louise? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Realizing her mistake, Louise quickly let go as if she was burned, "Oh my, I'm sorry."

"No its fine," Haru said weakly as she caught her breath, "What do you want me for, my lady?"

Now that she mentioned it, her beautiful stepsister Louise was wearing only a cherry pink long skirt with frills under it and a loose shirt. Her long blonde- almost white under the sun- was all disheveled and her darling blue eyes was all teary. Sobbing, Louise started, "Haru! It's horrible! I tried to fix my hair and do my corset by myself but... it was horrible! I look like the wicked witch!"

"No, no, it looks great, my lady- no, _you _look great!" It was true, despite her disheveled hair, it strangely looked... _elegantly disheveled. _If there was such a word.

Louise looked at her with her bright blue eyes brimming with innocence as she sobbed, "R-really?"

"Yes, my lady. You look fantastic." Smiling brightly, Haru wheeled her lady to a chair by the vanity and gently sat her down, looking at her in the mirror, Haru again smiled gently at Louise, "Now, pretty girls shouldn't cry like that, smile now."

Louise smiled charmingly and Haru felt hers falter next to her reflection. She looked so radiant compared to her. Haru ignored it and grabbed the brush and started running it through her soft locks, whistling as she did so.

With a gently hand, Louise grabbed her own rough ones and softly whispered to her, "Haru, how are you? It's a good thing the Baron was there to catch you, otherwise-"

"Catch me? Baron caught me when I fainted?" Haru arched a brow and looked at her stepsisters reflection sharply.

Surprised, Louise blinked, "Why, yes. It was quite disastrous afterwards, when Baron carried you back to the lounge, we were all very surprised. He looked throughly panicked, its quite rare, that."

Eagerly, she peered closer, "What happened next?"

Smiling quite slyly, Louise continued, "Well, aren't we excited? Hm, anyway, Baron insisted to get you checked up and mama was rather hesitant but gave in later. I think he quite fancies you, if I do say so myself."

She nearly stopped herself from toppling over from both shock and mirth as Haru laughed, "Are you kidding me?! That's impossible, Louise!"

Quite irked, Louise frowned, "Not so! After all, he is coming over to check up on you..." she then broke off and frowned in concentration.

Quelling her mirth, Haru curiously looked at her, "Is there something wrong?"

Her stepsister gave an unsure smile, "No, no, nothing at all but..." she bit her lip, in thought, "well, after he argued for a doctor with mama, he was muttering, _'Not good, not good, this wasn't suppose to happen' _over and over again while he paced around. Do you know anything about that?"

Haru frowned, "No, I don't. That's rather strange." Her sister agreed numbly and she continued brushing her long hair again, distracted by her thoughts.

* * *

It was around mid day Haru spotted a white carriage coming towards their house as she swept the stray fallen leaves of their porch. One of the rules in their household was her never to be seen outside or greet their guests. But as their iron gates swung open and the carriage with white horses gallop inside, Haru stayed rooted in her place as if paralyzed from head to toe.

The carriage stopped and her heart too.

Someone stepped out and she felt herself grow insignificant under his emerald stare. Dressed in rather casual crème colored suit and a matching top hat, The Baron himself looked like the picture of confidence as he walked towards her with a small smile in his furry face. Haru thought he was absolutely charming.

She didn't notice that her feet began to move by its own accord however. Soon enough, she ran towards him as he paused by the small dolphin fountain with a rather bemused look.  
She stopped and panted reaching her destination. Gathering her breath, she straightened up and looked at him straight in the eyes, "What are doing here?" She almost rolled her eyes at herself, _'Yes, very authoritative, Haru, can you get any meeker? Honestly!'_

He swiped his top hat off his head again and bowed slightly, "It's a pleasure seeing you again, Miss Haru, though I'm sorry for disturbing your activities."

She felt her cheeks grow hot as she stuttered, "No, no. Not at all. But my stepmoth- I mean, my mistress isn't here right now." Haru bit her lip, quite nervous in his presence.

A smooth smile appeared in his face and with an equally smooth voice, he replied, "That's quite alright, Miss Haru. I actually came for you. I believe you have questions?" His emerald eyes glittered like gems as the sun hit his face just so and never in her eighteen years of life had Haru felt so painstakingly mundane in her life. And that's saying something.


	3. Tea or Coffee?

**n/a The quote I used, _"'the doer' is merely a fiction added to the deed – the deed is everything." _is by Friedrich Nietzche. I am not sure this actually answers her question though. PLEASE REVIEW! I shamelessly beg you! Btw, I finally know the song that was used in the dance scene between Baron and Haru. It's called Waltz Katzen Blut. My goodness, I never knew that!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Cat Returns nor the quote I used.  
**

* * *

Haru was struggling not to twitch as she sat across Baron. After he had revealed his intentions, Haru, rather reluctantly, guided him to the garden and served him tea. Nervously, she bit her lip. It had been ages since she had sat in their white garden table. Haru resisted the urge to day dream the time that her father had bought it in and- Haru frowned. Not good.

"The tea is good. Did you make it?" The cat man's emerald eyes flicked back at her, capturing her attention completely. His eyes reminded her of her fathers. But less sadder.

She smiled, "Yes, it's a family special blend. Well, I edited it just a bit. I'm afraid it's a bit bland...?"

"Not at all." The Baron said after sipping it, "Ah, next time, maybe you'd like to taste my personal blend? It taste different each time." His green eyes still didn't waver from hers, as if they were studying her almost vigilantly.

Briefly, Haru wondered what was so interesting about her mud colored eyes but smiled widely nonetheless, "Yes please! Your blend is rather famous around Alvalon, Baron!" For the first time since he arrived, she began relaxing.

He chuckled softly and bought the tea to his furry lips again and sipped it without any sound, "Thank you, miss Haru. But if I do say so myself, yours would probably give mine a run for its money."

She blushed and just about when she started to deny it, a fat white cat burst in through the back door and watched the Baron with suspicious eyes, "What're you doing here?" Muta pointedly ignored his mistress's glare and began to climb up to another empty spare seat that stood in between the two.

The Baron, however, didn't even wince or show a bit of surprise as he replied sincerely, "Good morning to you too, Muta. Toto was wondering where you where." He then smiled rather amusedly at the cat's ill attempts of clambering on the chair, "Would you like me to-?"

"**No.**" Uncharacteristically, the cat stopped and glanced at the cat man with the hint of indignation, "I think I can manage fine without anyones help, thanks."

"Do you want me to lift you up, Muta?" Haru asked as she struggled not to smirk as she watched the struggles of her friend.

"Hurry up, my arms killing me."

She stifled a giggle and motioned for him to come closer and Muta being Muta, he rolled his eyes and complained about his treatment. Grabbing his waist, she hoisted him up with a _lot _of difficulty due to her skinny arms. Haru quelled the Baron's requests of helping her and finally, plopped the cat in her lap, muttering to him, "Diet, Muta. Diet."

The cat didn't bother looking up as he curled up immediately and yawned, "Never heard of it."

"If my legs go to sleep or bones crush," Haru's lips were set in a thin line, "I'm throwing you out." The cat could only yawn loudly at that.

Across her, The Baron gave a tiny smile. He had expected after the whole fainting thing that Haru would be more... _unpleasant _towards him. But instead, the girl had greeted him with an air of wariness. As the two began to bicker almost comically, Baron freely inspected the young lady. She had a big brown eyes that seemed to reflect every inch of her emotions, not hiding anything from the world. It strike him at first glance of seeing her was the honesty in those eyes, sure she wasn't model gorgeous but she was neither plain or ugly. Far from it, actually. She was a fetching girl, she was.

Muta's loud and obnoxious voice cut through his thoughts abruptly, "Hey, waddya want from here anyway, Baron?"

Quickly regaining his composure, he replied rather vaguely, "To answer miss Haru's questions."

Muta's rather beady eyes snapped back to his mistress's, "Well? What're you going to ask him? Hurry it up, it's almost time."

Startled, Haru stuttered, "Right! Uh, Baron, I, uh." She paused and frowned, how was she supposed to say this out loud without embarrassing herself? Nervously, she began stroking Muta's fur, making him purr in satisfaction. She always did have a nice touch.

"No need to be so tense, miss Haru," though he said that, he seemed rather distracted, "As I had said, I'm here to answer your questions." Breifly, Baron wondered just how good her touch was. Then he chastised himself for thinking that and disguised his blush by covering his hand over his mouth and faking a cough.

"Well... what you said yesterday," Haru said hesitantly, "about my wish... would it- is it possible...?" Her hands found its way to his ears now, scratching it _just so. _Muta purred louder. He absolutely putty in her hands.

Baron gulped. Trying to organize his thoughts, he coughed slightly and replied, "As I had said, miss Haru, anything and everything is possible in Alvalon." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat but gave nothing away. There was no need for the pretty girl to see his embarrassing position right now. Muta, the rascal, looked at him though half lidded eyes and smiled smugly, purring even more loudly. Inwardly, Baron seethed. He was teasing him!

Haru shook her head violently and stopped scratching, "Baron; look at me!" He already _was. _"I'm nothing but a skinny dirty ungraceful maid that cleans even the foulest toilet! There's no-"

"Always believe in yourself, Haru," he eyed her sternly, "do this and no matter where you are, you will have nothing to fear." All thoughts of uncomfortableness flew out the window the moment he saw doubt in the young lady's tired eyes. Seeing her hesitation, he smiled softly, "Miss Haru, believe in who you are."

Her bottom lip trembled and tears swelled up in her eyes, threatening to burst awkwardly. Haru tried to subdue it, there was no need for the gentleman to see her cry like there was no tomorrow. "But... what if," both cat and half cat looked at her intensely, "what if I don't know who exactly I am and what to believe anymore?" She refused to meet their eyes, instead opting to look at the elegant pictures in the teacups.

"Haru... the doer is merely a fiction added to the deed- the deed is everything." He looked at her. So fragile, pale and thin. She looked as if the whole world scared her. It was... very painful to watch. For some reason, it all made him more want to help her.

Still not eyeing him, she whispered, "Thank you, Baron." A small tiny smile ghost her lips. And the Baron, reliefed that he comforted her slightly, sipped his tea again and returned the smile.

Muta glanced at Baron and scowled. _'Show off,' _he thought as he plopped he curled again, slightly sulking. Then, his ear pricked and instantly alarm bells went off. He leapt up his paws and bellowed, "Haru! It's time their here!"

But it was too late, the sound of the black sleek car pulling up was heard, making Haru's blood run cold against her skin. She watched, horrified, as the door gently swung open and three beautiful ladies stepped out, all in their best dresses. Soon enough, the five (excluding Muta) was staring at each other with shock and surprise.

The Baron set down his tea and muttered, "Skip the tea, then." Being a gentleman that he was, he stood up gracefully and bowed slightly to the newly arrived ladies and smiled as charmingly as he could, "Good afternoon, Lady Eliza, miss Ivette and Louise. I'm sorry for the visiting so suddenly, I just had to check up on miss Haru here."

Immediately, Eliza's icy blue eyes snapped at the maid as she scrambled up to her feet and bow lowly. Her fists curled at her side as she forced on a enchanting smile, "That's quite alright, Baron. My girls and I were just visiting a tea party of Lady Ashley, the Duke of Florin's wife," her smile turned rather snappy, "I do believe that you were invited, were you not? You were sorely missed."

"Ah, the Duke's wife's tea party. I never had liked tea parties that much, Lady Eliza. Please don't worry yourself so," the smile was instantly wiped away but still remained pleasing, "I did enjoy the company of miss Haru, here though. Especially her tea." He eyed Muta as he rolled his eyes slightly and gave a low gruff sound as he scuttled away back to the kitchens.

The Lady's daughter, Ivette, seemed rather displeased, "Haru...? You made him your tea? That's quite rare, she only lets me drink it." Her grey eyes was stormy with hidden rage. She didn't like this cat man.

"I-I'm sorry, my lady... we ran out of tea and I couldn't just serve him coffee since he doesn't seem to like coffee much." She bowed lower as she felt their stares. Her face flamed up, _'This is humiliating! Stupid, stupid Haru!' _

"Oh, Haru! It's perfectly fine!" Louise elbowed her sister and grinned brightly at them as she walked over to them and sat on one of the empty seats, "Now, I think we deserve your special tea, don't you agree mother?" Her darling blue eyes were bright with innocence and purity and her beauty was impossible to deny.

"Yes, I think so too," Eliza said slowly as she carefully walked over to the table with Ivette trailing after her, "Please, sit, my good Baron. Your _our _guest, after all." She smiled at him and waved a dismissive hand at Haru, "Haru, go get more cakes and tea would you?"

Still bowing, Haru muttered, "Yes, ma'am." She hesitantly took a step back and stood up straight. Emerald eyes greeted her and she felt her knees go weak. As she turned back to the kitchen, she found herself sulking, _'Not fair. Not fair at all.'_


	4. The Basement

**N/A Ahhh for those guys who are reading this, this is a chapter is long overdue,_non? _Very good. I updated it~! HAHAHHA... so proud of myself! Hehehehe..... ah well. I actually forgot about this story for a while. As they say, "out of sight, out of mind". Along the way, I forgot the plot of this too! So I quickly made one up right in the spot. Sorry folks! But it'll be more dark but the characters, I think, will develop nicely. I'll add humor to it too, if i can. Please review! It'd be much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Cat Returns. _This baby was made by Studio Ghilbli. *fangirl scream***

**

* * *

  
**

They all watched her scuttle away timidly through the doors and only then they were sure she was out of ear shot, they began talking.

"My good Baron, I do wish you wouldn't pay her much attention," Lady Eliza murmured under her breath as she soothed out her dress. Her daughters eyes shot to hers but she gave no sign of attention.

If cats would have eyebrows, Baron would no doubt have his sky high. Copying her casual attitude, he said softly, "May I inquire why, Lady Eliza?"

Her lips thinned and casted her daughters away, "My darlings, please go, I wish to speak with Baron privately." At first they were hesitant but seeing her ferocious glare, they too, scuttled away like mice. Eliza swept her eyes back to his and smiled tightly, "That girl, that girl is rather... how do I say this...?"

_'Sweet? Sincere? Charming? Lovely?' _"Lady Eliza," he started as he leaned back to his chair, deadly serious, "Just what are you hiding from the Court? What exactly are your secrets?" His emerald eyes were set in a semi-glare and his furry lips were frowning slightly.

With a quivering voice, she replied, "None, my lord. None. I just wish to shelter you away from that.... _monster _of a girl." She started tearing up, hopefully to convince the Baron with her feminine wills. Quickly, Eliza began forming a likely and believable story. But it was too late, Baron could plainly see that it was a morbid lie. He clenched his jaw.

"_Monster_, lady Eliza?" Baron whispered softly, trying to control his sweet temper, "Lady Eliza, I shall speak honestly; there is no way that girl can ever be a-"

"She murdered my dead husband! Her father, Baron! Murdered!" She glared at him as she whispered harshly, "If that is not monstrous, I don't know what is!" Her fists curled, nails dug into her palm, threatening for blood to spill.

A soft knock interrupted them, "My lady? my lord? Tea is ready." Soft and fearful, Haru's voice called out behind the door leading to the kitchens.

"Come in, Haru," the lady said coldly as she narrowed her eyes to slits.

The door swung open gently and revealed a pale skinny girl in nothing more than rags. Baron could only stare both in wonder and fascination at her whilst calculating what lies would the Lady utter. Haru nearly dropped his tea as she set it down under his calculating stare. She gulped, praying slightly he won't comment in her many imperfections as many men had. And then fearfully, she settled her mistress's tea next, avoiding her frosty glare.

"You may go now, maid. Please go tidy up the patio, it a mess."

Haru bowed, "Yes ma'am, right away." As she walked away to the patio, she could feel his placid stare still plastered on her unwaveringly. Haru shivered, though there was no cold or a simple gust.

As she turned the corner, Baron almost sighed at her disappearance and tore his eyes away from the spot she was in, back to Eliza's not quite-snarl. Mentally, he rolled his eyes, _'What a bitter crone.' _

"Baron, I beg you not to fall for her devious, cunning ways," her voice shook as she sipped her tea, "You are no fool, my lord. Surely you see how much of a heathen she is?" She fought back a strangled moan as she gulped down her tea. Bliss.

He said nothing but gave an unruffled smile. Reaching out for his tea, he watched her with stern eyes as he sipped his tea delicately. He almost purred, _'What a lovely blend!' _It was so... _dreamy_. It was warm and sweet, reminding him of a lovely spring day. And there was something else, when it settled into his stomach, something that made it so.... special. A yearning, hope, or maybe it was just honey? He did not know.

"Lady Eliza," he remarked, quite literally snapping her from her stupor, "I must say, this is the best blend I had ever had."

"Yes," she muttered, looking down into her cup, "yes. It truly is something, eh? My... late husband taught her this." Then there was something in her eyes, glazed and so soft as she remembered as recounted from her past. For a brief moment, she smiled so softly, like one would to a newborn baby.

"Lady Eliza?"

She looked up, the fierce haughty gaze of a woman scorned was back. "But, however how nice her tea is," she paused for drama, "I simply cannot allow you to continue trying to.... _communicate _with her."

The Baron's eyes turned steely and cold, "And why is that?"

She looked at him with dead eyes, ones that already gave up on everything, "I simply cannot. Good day to you, Baron."

Without further ado, the catman stood up in his full height, tipped his tophat slightly and bowed, "And good day to you, milady." Then, with a prompt turn, he walked away.

Lady Eliza didn't even turn as she heard the gallop of the horses behind her, no, instead, a scene played across her mind, haunting her. The teacup in her hands shook, trembling like a leaf as she whispered, "Meenna, oh god, Meenna, I'm sorry."

* * *

Not too long ago, she had watched the Baron exit and in panic, Haru had hid herself in a nearby bush. As embarrassing as it was, something bothered her more. Maybe it was his emotionless face or maybe when he slammed the carrige's door shut and it sped away, there was something missing in her.

Inside the lounge, she shook her head, sighing, _'Silly, silly fantasies.' _

"Why are you sighing?" Haru turned at the question, and nearly jumped out of her skin. Two stormy grey eyes looked at her accusingly. "Are you in love with him, Haru?"

"N-no!" She nearly shouted, blushing madly. "Please, milady, don't tease me like that!"

Instantly, her pretty face softened, "Sorry. I'm just rather...nevermind." Ivette grabbed her hands, holding them tightly, "Don't go making boys fall OK? I'm not about to give up _my_ good maid."

Haru smiled fondly, "I wouldn't even dream of it."

The black haired beauty smiled back happily, "Good!" The grand clock chimed, indicating that its the middle of the day. Hesitantly, Ivette slowly let go of her hands, "Ah, it's time. I have to go. For piano and all. See you later, Haru!"

She then raced off, without so much of waiting for the maids reply. "See you!" Haru called, even though the young girl was already flying up the stairs. Ivette was always like that, she was so careful around her, like she hiding something secret from her. It had been like that ever since they were small.

"I guess I better start on the basement then." With that statement, Haru dejectedly sighed. And like all other days, she walked towards her most hated part of the house; the second basement. Not only it was insanely big, it was also, very _very _dim. She had always believed that something was off ever since her grandma told her _that_. Yes, she quite remembered it clearly....

~oo0oo~

_I held on to her grandma's firm hand as they descended down the rickety stairs. Everywhere was dim, just this slight ominous glow above high in the ceiling flickered about. The grey brick walls didn't help at all, it just added creepiness._

"_Grandma," I whispered tentatively, squeezing her hand, "why are you taking me here?"_

_She didn't say anything for a while, "So can know." My grandmama was never one for words. She held herself proudly and would stand up straighter than an arrow, head held high as she walked._

_Puzzled, I looked up, "What do you mean?"_

_At last, we were at the last flight of stairs. I could see the room much better now, it was like a small bedroom, with no bed. There was a sofa tacked away in the corner, right beside the big lamp and a small coffee table filled with books and papers, there was even a quill scattered along. There was also a blanket near the sofa, it looked handmade. _

_The thing that struck me the most, however, was the walls. Stretching from every corner was bookshelves, only leaving little space for the brick wall itself. Even more stranger that it was lined with books. Not a single gap._

_My eyes widedned as I spotted something wrong with the carpet. It was white. All white, pristine clean. In the middle of it however, there was something... scarlet, scarring the its pureness. Then it struck me. "Grandma," I breathed out as I pointed to the blob, my finger was shaking. I was shaking. "That spot... is that... what I think it is?"_

_She did not say anything. Her hazel eyes was grim. Her face was grim. She was serious. "Someone," her voice didn't fail her, "was killed here. Right in that very spot." She raised her arm and pointed, to my dismay and my fears were confirmed; she was pointing in that scarlet spot._

* * *

**n.a I'm planning to make this a "whats behind the death of blah blah" type of cinderella remake story. Don't worry, no gore no nothing. It has romance too~! Nothing explicit.**

**So.... let's go random topic #2: "Have you seen Ponyo?" (Don't own it) I HAVE!! AND IT WAS AWESOME AND CUTE AND AWESOMELY CUTE.  
**


End file.
